lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Samantha Knight
Jim "Jimbo" Morales is the P.E. teacher at Kadic, and hosts most extracurricular activities such as the Robot Competition and soccer practice (though in the second season he seems to not have any memory of those at all). He is very suspicious about Team Lyoko, and thinks they are up to "no good". He sometimes almost catches them in the act, and was a member of the Team in Code: Earth and False Start, before unfortunately getting his memory erased, although he first found Jeremie talking to Aelita in Ghost Channel. He is also the campus supervisor, as well. This job is very important, because he actually likes the kids that he has to look after, and he wants to keep them safe, in the best ways he can think of to protect them all. According to a running gag in the second season, he claims he has many other jobs over the years, but everytime someone asks if he did have the job he says "I'd rather not talk about it" in an embarrassed tone. This is a clear hint towards his firing in Code: Earth. This running gag was, temporarily, broken in the episode Cold War. Jim is very strong (he was able to pick up both Ulrich and William up at one time), and seems very tough on the outside. Inside, he's not quite the most intelligent adult you'll find, though he is not as nearly as dumb as Nicholas, and is quite easy to frighten, as seen in Teddygozilla. Also, on the inside, he's a very caring and nice man, as first seen in False Start when he's kind towards Aelita, and seen in Cold War when he's protecting the children in the boiler room of Kadic, telling them a story about his time as a Space Exploration Volunteer Test Subject. He often accompanies Mr. Delmas, sort of acting as a bodyguard to him and many others. As he stated in Teddygozilla, he also has a black belt in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Judo Judo, though we never actually see him practice it or teach it. He prefers if his friends (including Team Lyoko at one point) call him Jimbo. Jim is voiced by David Gasman. Trivia *In Code: Earth, Jim was fired by the principal for hurting Jeremie, which is against teacher rules. He also called Jeremie a "miserable little brat" and consistently ordered him to stop running during a heated chase down the stairwell. In the next episode, we see him sleeping in the Factory. He also is excited that the supercomputer will be deactivated in this episode, but his excitement quickly turns to worry upon seeing Aelita nearly die. In a few episodes of the second season, particularly Cold War, Jim shows his strong emotional attachment to the kids that he has been given the duty to protect. *In Final Mix, Jim was possessed by XANA. While being taken over by XANA, he captured Princess Aelita, successfully virtualized her (she seemed to be sleeping), and tied Jeremie up. Then, showing that Team Lyoko trusts no one, they activated a Time Reversion to erase his memories again. *Jim has never been to Lyoko, but some fans have created Lyoko outfits and weapons for him should he ever become a Defender. *In Contact, Romain played the role of Jim in Odd's movie, Natural Grandeur. Jim himself was very pleased with Romain's portrayal. Romain even wore a mini-version of Jim's typical outfit. Morales, Jim "Jimbo"